Charlie Prince
Charlie Prince '''is one of the protagonists of ''Rags. He is an orphan who lives with his evil stepfather and stepbrothers. An unknown talent, he dreams of being a singer, as he is vocally capable and a songwriter, but can't catch a break and get someone to listen. His love interest is Kadee Worth, an international pop star. Charlie is portrayed by Max Schneider. About Charlie's a city kid with street smarts and a whole lot of talent, but unfortunately he's stuck scrubbing floors instead of pursuing his true calling. All he wants in this world is for people to hear his songs, but his bossy step-dad and bully step-brothers are making his dreams next-to-impossible.http://www.nick.com/shows/rags/characters/charlie.html History Charlie is an orphan who lives with his evil and selfish stepfather, who couldn't care less about him, and stepbrothers, who are dim-witted. While performing in the streets of New York, Charlie meets Shawn, who gives him encouraging words about his performance. At The Palace, a karaoke bar, Arthur stops Charlie when he finds him singing a song and cleaning, so Charlie tells him that his mother let him sing whenever he was cleaning, but Arthur doesn't care for the story. Instead, he says Charlie's mom left him in charge of Charlie and the "dump" he now has to run. He meets Kadee Worth when Trumpet, Kadee's dog, runs out of Kadee's grasp on his leash while she was walking him, and tackles Charlie. In doing so, Kadee's mail flies out of her hands, so Charlie helps her pick it up and soon finds out she is Kadee Worth from reading an envelope and noticing the surrounding paparazzi. He meets up with her again at Majesty Records, the label she's signed on to, and the place where he was hired as a janitor. Charlie wanders into a recording studio in Majesty Records and sings ''Hands Up. Shawn awakens from his slumber to try and stop him, but, after hearing it, records it instead and plays it back for Charlie to hear. Startled as he saw no one in the room, Charlie apologizes for messing with the equipment, but Shawn tells him that he could get Charlie a demo because he sounded like a real recording artist. Kadee follows Charlie to Bernie's Pawn Shop and they talk about the piano Charlie was saving up to buy. They sing Perfect Harmony and connect over having both lost their mothers at a young age. After reading some lyrics in Kadee's book, he wonders why he never heard that music, and she tells him it wasn't the "Kadee Worth image." He tells her he knew a place where she could sing and they busk in the streets, where Kadee sings Look At Me Now, though she gives the money she earns to a man on the streets. After performing, Kadee, having had fun, invites him to her dad's masquerade party, but after being caught entering The Palace through the men's restroom window, his invitation is found and taken from him by his stepfather, and given to his stepbrothers. When Martha hears about what happened to his invitation by eavesdropping, she gets Diego to help her so Charlie would be able to go. Martha tells him his stepfather would never see him, and help disguise him so he could still attend. Wearing his outfit, he rides a bicycle Diego found on the street and repaired to the company. He does run into his stepfather at the party, but quickly evades him. Also at the party, he dances with Kadee when she is left without a partner, performs Not So Different At All on stage, and impulsively kisses Kadee and tells her "be you" when she asks about his identity. After kissing Kadee, Charlie rushes home on his bike because he heard Arthur and his stepbrothers were leaving, and he didn't want to be caught out of the house. He tries getting in the building through the men's restroom window as usual, but the window is latched. He gets Martha's attention, and she tells him that Arthur had the window latched. She agrees to distract Arthur while Charlie tried to find another way in. Kadee meets up with Charlie in The Palace and tells him about Rags, someone who left a CD with no contact information, but with the song Someday. Charlie asks her why she wants to find Rags, and she tells him because he was inspiring. Charlie tries to tell her he is Rags, but Kadee doesn't hear him. She asks him if he would help her find Rags, so he wonders how she was going to do it. She tells him they would hold an audition, and, since only she and Charlie had heard the song, whoever sang Someday was really Rags. Charlie relents and agrees to help her find the mysterious artist. Later Lloyd, having being betrayed by Arthur and Andrew, reveals that Charlie's mom had left the place (now a karaoke place) to Charlie not Arthur. Charlie and Kadee are on the stage standing together and the scene fades to another day where they are on the same stage, now boyfriend and girlfriend. Diego and Martha are both shown to run Charlie's shop, Lloyd is a backup dancer, and Arthur and Andrew are cleaning toilets. Charlie had gotten his "fairytale ending." Trivia *He plays the ukulele and piano. *He knows how to ride a skateboard. *He was hired as janitor at Majesty Records, which paid ten dollars an hour. *He tells Martha that he couldn't go to the masquerade party for a number of reasons, one being he had school the next day, though he does not give the name. *He lost his mother at a young age. Gallery RagsCharlieShawn.png|'''Charlie registering for janitor job To view the gallery for Charlie Prince, click here. References Prince, Charlie Prince, Charlie Prince, Charlie Prince, Charlie Prince, Charlie Prince, Charlie Prince, Charlie